This is a double-blind, dose-finding study which will evaluate the antihypertensive effects, safety and tolerability of IV Lisinopril in moderately hypertensive patients and the conversion of these patients to oral Lisinopril. Our data will be jointly pooled with three other centers for a multicenter analysis of data.